Max's Silver Hammer Dilema
by Iris Pont
Summary: Song fic based off of Across the Universe and the Beatles song Maxwell's Silver Hammer. Not the greatest writing piece, since it's mostly meant for the Beatles referance's! Enjoy!


Okay, so this is my first song fic! It's losely based off of Across the Universe, but mostly off the Beatles song Maxwell's Silver Hammer. The writting isn't the main priority here, but mostly the Beatles referances (can YOU find them all?). Hopefully all you Beatles fans will enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Across the Universe or any of the Beatles songs.

Jude runs into the court. Quickly, he spots Lucy, Jojo, Prudence and Sadie in the front. He rushes to join them.

"Did I miss anything?"

"Hasn't started yet," Jojo replies. Lucy stares intently at the defendant, her brother. Max stands alone, looking vulnerable, yet unafraid. It's how he's looked ever since he got back from Vietnam.

Sadie tries to engage everyone in some conversation, "Has anyone seen his girl… oh, what's her name?"

Lucy finally reacts, "Rose?"

"Yes! That's it!"

"She said she went to pick up her friend, Valerie," She scoffed, "No clue **WHY** she's bringing her friend to her boyfriend's trial."

Suddenly, the Judge enters. Everyone rises, sits quickly, and listens. A policeman whispers, "Oh, we've caught a dirty one."

"The court will now here the trial of Maxwell Edison Carrigan. Prosecution, you may start with your opening statement."

A starch man with slick hair stands up, and walks in front of the jury. With a smug look on his face, he proceeds, "Ladies and gentlemen, by the end of this trail, I will prove that Mr. Maxwell Edison Carrigan is guilty of the _murder_ of his teacher and fellow student,"

The defense attorney then got up, "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I am here to help clean Mr. Carrigan's name, under the circumstances that he has suffered from intense Vietnam Syndrome since he returned from the war."

The prosecution got up again, "I call my first witness, Julia Fisher," A small, meek girl got up timidly, pushing up her large frame glasses. No one had ever seen her before, and confused looks unfolded over the crowd. She was sworn in, and the man spoke again.

"Now, what is your relation to the victim, Joan Adams?"

"Sh- she was my best friend friend."

"Can you please describe her to the court for us?"

"Joan was… quizzical. She studied pataphysical science in her home. She spent late nights all alone with a test tube, and…"

"That's enough, thank you. What happened on February the seventh?"

"Well, I went over to Joan's house, and she was very excited."

"Why is that?"

"She said that Maxwell called her on the phone, and he said, 'Can I take you out to the pictures, Joan?', and she really liked him."

"Okay, thank you. No further questions."

Max's defense attorney then asked her some question, but only seemed to make things worse. Next, the prosecution called the autopsy specialist to the stand.

"The victim had several large dents in her head, and they were bleeding profusely. There was also a large bruise on her forehead, as if something was banged into it."

A fellow student from the community college Max went to was called to the stand.

"We were back in school after the weekend, and Max was playing the fool again. The teacher was obviously annoyed. She told Max to stay when the class had gone away, so he waited behind. She was probably going to make him write something about 50 times, that's the usual thing."

Next, the janitor from the community college was called up.

"I was cleaning up the hallway when I peered into the classroom. The boy looked really angered at what the teacher was yelling at him. But when she turned her back on the the boy, he creeps up from behind. And BANG! His silver hammer came down upon her head!"

Just then, Rose and Valerie burst into the courtroom, causing much disruption. The bailiff dragged them back into the gallery. But Rose and Valerie could be heard, screaming from the gallery, "Maxwell must go free!"

From the look on the Judge's face, you could tell he didn't agree. But just as he was about to say something, a noise came from behind.

CLANG! Max's silver hammer made sure he was dead.

Yelling, Max ran back towards his group of friends. Through a silent understanding, they quickly ran out of the courthouse, into Max's small taxi cab. They immediately drove outside the city, into the northern part of New York.

Later that night Max disappeared under the nose of the police. He was last seen on his way to Canada.


End file.
